<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care by thesmolestnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744550">Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd'>thesmolestnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, No Lesbians Die, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you’re so brave,” said Dina. Ellie scoffed and wiped the tears off her face. “Hey, I’m serious. I know this is hard. I know you’re scared. You’re doing such a good job. I love you so much.” Ellie took a took a slow deep breath. “Good.” Ellie looked down at her arm as the nurse went to start the IV. Dina reached over and titled Ellie’s head up. “Don’t look. Just relax.”</p><p>or<br/>I write Dina/Ellie angst</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Joel (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dina, I’m fine,” said Ellie, blanching. Ellie was hunched over on the gurney, holding her side.  </p><p>“Sure,” said Dina.  “So then…” Dina jumped on the bed and straddled Ellie’s lap. She kissed her on the lips and pushed her back. Ellie moved her hand from her side. Dina reached over and pressed down on her stomach.</p><p>“Ah.” Ellie jerked back and leaned over. “What the fuck?” </p><p>“So you’re fine? Not in any pain or anything?” said Dina. </p><p>“Dine, you fuck—” Ellie’s eyes went wide. Dina grabbed a basin just as Ellie leaned forward and vomited. </p><p>“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, Ellie,” said Dina.  “I just…You don’t have to pretend it doesn’t hurt.” Ellie closed her eyes and shook her head. </p><p>“I’m here, aren’t I?” Dina sighed. </p><p>“Right. I’m sorry,” said Dina. Ellie shrugged.</p><p>The curtain was pulled back. Two women walked in. </p><p>“Hi. I’m Dr. Jones,” she said. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Shitty,” said Ellie. </p><p>“Alright. Let’s see how we can help.” The nurse checked Ellie’s wrist band and went over Ellie’s intake symptoms. Dina combed her fingers though Ellie’s hair in an effort to keep her calm. </p><p>The Dr. Jones went about taking Ellie’s vitals as Ellie tried not to flinch violently. She looked awful, her face slightly grey tinged. Dina ached for her.  </p><p>“Can you lay back for me?” Dr. Jones asked. Ellie looked at Dina, and she squeezed her hand. Dina nodded and Ellie leaned back. “I’m going to feel around your belly, okay?” Ellie nodded and let Dr. Jones feel around her stomach. Ellie flinched and hissed. “Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?” Ellie shook her head. </p><p>“’m gay,” said Ellie, wincing. “Also…uh…” Ellie’s face went red. “Not having sex.” Dr. Jones nodded. </p><p>“You said that you’ve been having this pain on and off for a while and it recently got worse?” Ellie bit her lip and nodded. Dina squeezed her hand.</p><p>Ellie was weird about sex. Dina figured it had to do with having some foster parents who weren’t so accepting of Ellie being gay. Dina knew Ellie had some damage with her foster parents before Joel had adopted her when she was in her early teens. They’d fooled around a bit before, but it was mostly over clothes, because Ellie wasn’t ready. And Dina was fine with that.  But now. Now it looked like they were going to have to address Ellie’s problems sooner rather than later.  </p><p>“We’re going to have the nurse take some blood, and then you can go change and give a urine sample,” Dr. Jones said. Ellie nodded. The nurse grabbed a blood draw kit. Ellie pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Then we’ll do a quick pelvic and an ultrasound to check.”</p><p>“Isn’t it just appendicitis or something?” pleaded Ellie. Dr. Jones shook her head. “It’s not presenting that way. It’s more likely you have cyst.” Ellie feel back against the bed and tried to steady her breathing. </p><p>“I’ll come back in a bit,” said the doctor. She left and the nurse came around with a blood draw kit. Ellie moved to scoot to the end of the bed.  </p><p>“You can stay leaned back,” said the nurse. “I figured you’re okay with needles.” The nurse gestured to Ellie’s flower tattoos. Ellie shrugged. “It’s very pretty.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Ellie. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut. Dina knelt next to her.</p><p>“El, look at me,” said Dina. Ellie glanced over at her. She had tears in her eyes. “Do you want me to call Joel for you?” </p><p>“He’s at work. Won’t pick up…don’t want to leave him a message. He’ll worry,” said Ellie. “Call him at 5 when he gets off.” Dina nodded.  </p><p>“Okay. I’ll do that,” said Dina. Dina gave her a soft smile. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” Ellie choked out. </p><p>“Hey, hey. I’m sorry. It’s okay,” said Dina. Ellie took a deep breath and nodded. </p><p>“I don’t want to be pitied.”  Dina nodded.  </p><p>The nurse walked back over and began setting up for the blood draw.  Ellie stared down at her feet and kicked her shoes around.  Ellie tried not to look at the needle and the rubbing alcohol. Ellie grimaced as the nurse stuck her.   </p><p>Ellie took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. </p><p>“You’re okay,” said Dina. Ellie squeezed her eyes closed.</p><p>“All done,” said the nurse.  She gave Ellie a gown and a cup. “Can you get to the bathroom?” Ellie nodded rapidly.  </p><p>“I’ll be back to check on you soon,” she said. Ellie sat up and winced. </p><p>“I can help?” said Dina. Ellie froze. “Like…with your shoes. Here…” Dina reached for Ellie’s shoes. Ellie leaned back and let her.</p><p>“I’ll give you some space,” said Dina. Dina walked out of the curtain. She reached into her pocket and texted Joel to give her a call. Dina closed her eyes and took a deep breath again. She’d been with Ellie for 6 months and they’d been friends for years, but there was a lot Ellie still didn’t talk about.  And that was fine. Ellie didn’t have to tell her anything. But God, did she want Ellie to feel comfortable telling her. So badly. </p><p>“Dina?” Ellie’s voice came from the other side of the curtain.  </p><p>“Yeah?” Dina walked around. Ellie was on the bed in the fetal position. “Hi.” Ellie grimaced. </p><p>“It really hurts…” said Ellie. “Shit. I—” Dina reached out her hand. Ellie grabbed it. </p><p>“I know,” said Dina. “I’m sorry.”  </p><p>“This isn’t going to be something, simple is it?” whispered Ellie. Dina nodded. </p><p>“I got you. Joel has you,” said Dina. “You’ll be okay, okay?” Ellie nodded.  </p><p>“I’m…” said Ellie. She squeezed her eyes shut. “Dina, I’m scared.” </p><p>“Oh, El, you’re going to be alright,” said Dina. </p><p>“I…I want to go home,” said Ellie.  </p><p>“Hey, I know but—” </p><p>“Ellie Williams?” Dr. Jones and the nurse came back in with the ultrasound machine. “How are you feeling?” Ellie closed he eyes. </p><p>“Worse,” said Ellie. </p><p>“We’ll start an IV,” said the doctor. “Lean back for me.” Ellie’s face went pale…er. “Hey. It’s okay…I know pelvic exams can be embarrassing, but it won’t hurt. It will be a little uncomfortable, but that’s it. Then we’ll give you something for the pain.”  Ellie bit her lip and looked like she was about to cry. Dina leaned into Ellie. </p><p>“Hey. I know it’s embarrassing and stressful, especially since you’re a virgin.” Ellie shook her head. </p><p>“I’m not,” said Ellie. “I’m not a virgin. I—” She squeezed Dina’s hand. It didn’t hit Dina at first. The tears and the shutting down when things got too far. Her current anxiety. </p><p>“Oh, Ellie,” said Dina. Ellie closed her eyes and pushed her head back into the pillow. The nurse folded up the bottom of the sheet over her lap. </p><p>“Bend your knees for me,” said the nurse. Ellie shook her head. She pushed the palm of her hands into her eyes.</p><p>“Ellie,” said Dina. “Hey. Look at me. Relax.” Ellie shook her head again.</p><p>“Can you…is there anything else?” asked Ellie. Dr. Jones seemed to make the same guess about what happened as Dina did.  </p><p>“Ellie, we can stop for a minute,” said Dr. Jones. “But this is the easiest way. I could do an abdominal ultrasound, but that would take too long, because your bladder would have to be full.” </p><p>“Just do it,” yelled Ellie. The nurse and doctor exchanged a look before putting the equipment down. Dina reached for Ellie, but she flinched away. </p><p>“How about we give you something for the pain and try again?” said Dr. Jones. Ellie shook her head. </p><p>“Just get it over with please,” said Ellie. “Please. Fuck, just do it.” Dr. Jones nodded.</p><p>“I’ll give you a minute to calm down, and we’ll get you something for the pain and try again in a bit, okay?” said Dr. Jones. Ellie didn’t respond so Dina nodded in her stead. The Dr. Jones and the nurse walked out.  </p><p>“Do you want me to call Joel?” asked Dina. Ellie sucked in a deep breath.  She shook her head.  “Do you wanna talk?” Ellie tried to slow her breathing.  “What can I do to help?” Ellie looked pained.  “Can I hold you?” Ellie nodded. “Come here.” Dina sat on the bed and pulled Ellie into her arms and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“Before Joel adopted me…there was a fuck up with…with the paperwork…I got put with a different family.” Ellie gulped. “The dad, D-david, he…he came into my room. He told me…it would be easier…if I didn’t fight…uh…I did. I—” Ellie shook her head.  </p><p>“Oh, baby,” said Dina. Ellie buried her face in Dina’s shoulder. </p><p>“I went to the hospital and—” Ellie wheezed. Dina nodded.</p><p>“Okay. It’s okay. I got you. I’m so sorry that happened,” said Dina. She kissed the top of Ellie’s head and rocked her slowly. Ellie’s breathing evened out a bit.  </p><p>“Excuse me?” the nurse stuck her head in. “I need to start and IV. We need to check to see what the problem is and if we don’t find out, we might just have to go in for surgery.” </p><p>“Ellie, I’m not trying to dismiss you, but we gotten make sure you’re okay before we chat, okay?” Ellie nodded. Dina turned Ellie over on her back to Dina’s front. Dina wrapped her arms around Ellie’s chest. The nurse started setting up the IV while Ellie played with the hem of her blanket. </p><p>“You know, you’re so brave,” said Dina. Ellie scoffed and wiped the tears off her face. “Hey, I’m serious. I know this is hard. I know you’re scared. You’re doing such a good job. I love you so much.” Ellie took a took a slow deep breath. “Good.” Ellie looked down at her arm as the nurse went to start the IV. Dina reached over and titled Ellie’s head up. “Don’t look. Just relax.”</p><p>“Ow,” she said quietly.</p><p>“We’re going to give you something to help you relax and to help with the pain, okay?” said the nurse. Injecting something into the line. Ellie nodded and closed her eyes. </p><p>“Feels weird…” she murmured. Dina tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. The doctor from before came in.</p><p>“Hi. How are we doing?” </p><p>“Hurts a lot,” said Ellie. “But…” Ellie went slack slightly on Dina’s lap. The nurse tucked a nasal cannula around her ears. </p><p>“There we go,” said the nurse.  Ellie was obviously still awake, but the glazed look in her eyes made Dina suspect she wouldn’t stay that way for long.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to start the exam now,” said Dr. Jones. Ellie moaned and squeezed Dina’s hand.  </p><p>“We’re going to scoot you down,” said the nurse. Dina slid Ellie down lower helping the nurse put her legs in the stirrups.</p><p>“Dina…” </p><p>“Right here,” said Dina. She grabbed Ellie’s hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. </p><p>The doctor grabbed something from the side table. There was the snap of gloves and the pop of a cap. “You’re going to feel my fingers. Deep breath…”  Ellie let out a grunt. Dina looked down at Ellie keeping her head tilted up looking at her.  </p><p>“Dina…I don’t like this,” said Ellie. Dina nodded. </p><p>“I know, pretty girl,” said Dina.  “Just hang in there.”</p><p>“Deep breath,” said Dr. Jones.  </p><p>“Ow, ow, ow…fuck!” said Ellie. She bit on her knuckle.</p><p>“Sorry. Relax, please,” said Dr. Jones. Ellie arched up from the bed.  </p><p>“Dina…” whined Ellie. Dina squeezed her hand.</p><p>“You’re doing so well,” said Dina. Ellie’s breathing sped up. “Hey, hey. Easy. In and out.” Dina saw Dr. Jones hand move under the gown. Ellie grunted. Her hand reached down to her crotch, but Dina caught it before Dina grabbed it and squeezed it.  </p><p>“Does that hurt?” asked Dr. Jones. </p><p>“Yes!” Ellie grunted, tears in her eyes. “Fuck! Please…” Ellie gagged and gasped and vomited over the side of the bed. Dina started running her hand up and down Ellie’s back. </p><p>“You’re doing so well. Easy, pretty girl,” said Dina. Ellie let out a sob. </p><p>“Are you nauseous or was that from the pain?” Ellie shrugged. “Okay. That’s fine. You’re doing a good job. Now you’re going to feel the ultrasound wand…” Ellie leaned forward. </p><p>“How big is it?” Dr. Jones lifted it up. Ellie’s eyes widened. It was a little thicker around than a tampon, except for the round bit at the end. Ellie closed her eyes and nodded. </p><p>“You’re doing so well,” said Dina. She lifted Ellie’s hands to her lips and kissed the back of her hand.    </p><p>“Fuck. Ow…” Ellie’s legs tensed. Dr. Jones looked at the screen.  </p><p>“Ellie, don’t tense,” said Dina. She kissed Ellie’s shoulder. “In for five, hold for 7, out for 8.”  Ellie <br/>Followed the breathing exercise and tried to relax all her muscles. “Good.” Dr. Jones moved the probe around. Ellie’s head dropped to her chest and she grimaced. </p><p>“It hurts,” said Ellie. “Stop.” Dina squeezed her hand.  </p><p>“We’re almost done. Can you hold on another minute?” asked Dr. Jones. Ellie leaned forward and vomited again, nothing but stomach acid. “Okay. Okay. All done. Breath out.” Ellie let out a long groan. “All done. Lean back.”</p><p>“You did so well!” said Dina. “I’m so proud of you.” Ellie sobbed and pulled on Dina’s shirt. The nurse lifted Ellie’s legs out and pulled the blanket back over her legs.    </p><p>“It looks like she has a ruptured ovarian cyst,” said Dr. Jones. “She needs surgery.” Dina nodded. “She needs to get prepped and moved to the surgery department. Someone will come get her soon.” Ellie whined. “And I’ll get someone to clean up the vomit.” The nurse dropped a towel over it and handed a damp one to Dina. Dina wiped off Ellie’s face. </p><p>“You did so good,” said Dina.</p><p>“That…sucked…” said Ellie. Ellie gave her a tired smirk. Dina sighed. </p><p>“How are you doing?” asked Dina. Ellie’s face fell. She turned into Dina’s shoulder.</p><p>“Can we not talk about it now?” asked Ellie. Dina nodded. </p><p>“Of course.” Ellie sniffled. </p><p>“Could you call Joel?” Dina nodded. Dina nodded and reached for her phone.</p><p>It rang out for a moment. </p><p>“Hey, Joel,” said Dina. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” asked Joel, his usually gruffness absent. </p><p>“Ellie had a belly ache…we went to the ER. She’s alright but she needs surgery,” said Dina, bracing herself. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Ruptured cyst,” said Dina.  She looked down at Ellie, who made grabby hands at her. “Here, Ellie wants to talk to you. She’s on some pain meds…”  She handed her phone to Ellie. </p><p>“Daddy…” muttered Ellie. Dina tried not to listen in on Joel and Ellie’s conversation, and instead worked the knots from her hair. After a minute, Ellie handed Dina back the phone. </p><p>“Do you know when she’s going in?” Joel asked. </p><p>“They haven’t said. They still need to prep her,” said Dina. </p><p>“I’ll try to get there soon, but if I don’t…”</p><p>“I got her, Joel,” said Dina. </p><p>“Thanks…take care of my kid,” he said. He hung up. Dina looked down at Ellie.  </p><p>“How are you holding up?” she asked. Ellie shrugged. She pressed her face into Dina’s neck. “Hey.” Ellie looked up. ‘’I love you.” Ellie sniffled. </p><p>The curtain pulled back. </p><p>“Hi,” said a nurse. “We’re going to take you up to get you ready.” Ellie squeezed Dina’s shirt. Dina kissed her forehead and slid out of the bed. </p><p>“Can I come with?” asked Dina. The nurse nodded. </p><p>“Up until we take her into the OR,” she said. Dina looked at Ellie reassuringly and squeezed her hand. Ellie curled up and squeezed her eyes shut as the bed was pushed through the hall. Dina reached over the rail and gently scratched Ellie behind the ear. Ellie sighed. Dina smile softly.  </p><p>Ellie was pushed into a ward and the nurse left. </p><p>Dina sat at the end of the bed and rubbed Ellie’s leg.  </p><p>Another nurse came in. </p><p>“Hi, could I take your vitals?” asked the nurse. Ellie nodded and pulled herself up. Dina reached over and rubbed Ellie’s arm.  The nurse took her temperature and blood pressure. Ellie took a slow, deep breaths.</p><p>“Good,” said Dina. Ellie following her breathing exercises was rare. She must be feeling really bad.  Dina kissed the top of Ellie’s head. </p><p>“Your heartrate is a little high,” said the nurse. “I’ll get you something.” Ellie nodded and pulled herself further into the bed.  </p><p>Dina smoothed back Ellie’s hair.</p><p>“You’re doing a good job , El,” said Dina. Ellie nodded. </p><p>“Hurts,” she mumbled. “Wanna sleep.” </p><p>“Okay, baby. Just rest.” </p><p>Shortly after that, the nurse came back in and injected something in Ellie’s IV. She blinked slowly. </p><p>“Love you,” said Ellie. Dina smiled and gave her a kiss. </p><p>“Love you too. I’ll see you when you wake up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie left out a small whine. Her throat hurt. </p><p>“Hey, Miss Ellie. How are you?” Ellie blinked. There was a lady standing over her. A…doctor? Nurse? Something. The lady smiled at Ellie with a look of condescension. “How do you feel?” Ellie let out a groan. </p><p>“F-fuck…” said Ellie. “Dad—Joel…and Dine…where…”</p><p>“Easy,” said the nurse. “They’re in the waiting room.  We just need to check on you a little before they can see you.”</p><p>“Want them,” she croaked out.</p><p>“What’s your name?” she asked. </p><p>“Ellie Williams…”</p><p>“And where are you?”</p><p>“Hos-hospital in Jackson,” Ellie said after a pained moment. </p><p>“Do you know what day it is?” Ellie grimaced. Her head hurt, her throat hurt, her stomach hurt. She could feel panic rising in her throat. </p><p>“Want Joel,” she rasped. She felt almost detached from her body, but not in the pleasant way, like when she and Dina would smoke together. “Joel, please. My dad. I want my dad.”</p><p>“Okay,” said the nurse. “Okay. We’ll get him.”  The nurse left, and Ellie closed her eyes. Pain bubbled up under her skin. She tried to take stock of her body. She was fine. She knew she was fine. But why did her heart feel like it was beating out of her chest? She pushed herself up ignoring the searing pain in her side and the weird pulling in her crotch. She grasped at her gown.</p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>“Hey. Ellie, relax.” Joel walked in.</p><p>“Easy,” he said. “Hey, easy, easy, easy.” Ellie looked over at him, wide eyed. “You’re safe. It’s me.” Joel pressed her shoulder back into the bed.</p><p>“Something’s wrong,” said Ellie. “Joel, I—”</p><p>“Baby girl, breath. You’re safe. You were sick but everything’s okay now.” Joel squeezed her shoulders and rubbed down her arms.  He was saying something to the nurse about anxiety and “bad reaction to anesthesia” and “this has happened before” and “lucky she didn’t pull her goddamn stitches.”</p><p>Ellie grabbed Joel’s shirtsleeves and buried her face in his shoulder. Ellie wheezed into his shoulder. </p><p>“Deep breaths. In and out, Ellie,” he said. Ellie gagged and leaned back just in time to gag and spit up on herself. “Okay. C’mon now.” Ellie shook her head, snot and tears rolling down her face.</p><p>“Joel, please! Please.”</p><p>“can you give something to calm her down?” Joel said. The nurse nodded and disappeared over to a cabinet. Joel hummed softly. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie watched as the nurse injected the sedative into her IV. Her head felt staticky.</p><p>The next time Ellie blinked she felt…marginally less shitty. She in in a different room. Almost flat on her back now. And considerably calmer.</p><p>“Hey there, sleeping beauty.” Ellie looked over. Dina was sitting in a chair next to the bed, her feet kicked up on the bed next to her. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Dina.” Ellie reached out, and Dina grabbed her hand. Ellie’s other hand wandered down her abdomen.</p><p>“Weird. Feels…tight,” said Ellie.</p><p>“They took out your ovary,” said Dina. “The cyst had ruptured. It was pretty bad.” Ellie blinked slowly and nodded. “You’re okay now.” </p><p>Ellie’s hand slid down to feel around the bandage.</p><p>“Cool….” she mumbled. “Can I see it?” Dina chuckled and shook her head.</p><p>“Maybe? I can ask?” Ellie nodded. Ellie clumsily brough Dina’s hand to her lips.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said. “For, um, for everything. Being there for me.” Dina smiled and shook her head. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Love you,” said Ellie.</p><p>“Love you too, babe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>probs gonna write a bunch of fix-it fics of tlou2, so stick around</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>